


Not as Planned

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [15]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, London, Mention of sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pizza, Size Difference, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Alan really wanted his daughter to enjoy her first sleepover, yet things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Not as Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

Alan picks up the remainder of Alyson's toys from the living room floor. He bends down and grunts as he gets back up holding the Doc McStuffins doll in his hand. He walks over to the toy chest in the hallway closet and shoves the toys haphazardly back in.

"I'm ordering from Rudy's. What would you like?" His wife appears in the doorway of the living room with her cellphone in hand.

"Hmmm..." Alan thinks as he mentally scans through the menu.

"The Portobello," he says as he fluffs the tan brown decorative couch cushions and places them neatly in a straight line.

"O-o-oh no. Why do you always pick that one? Pick something else, please," (Y/N) rolls her eyes playfully at her husband while dialing the number to Rudy's Neapolitan Pizzeria.

"Then we'll have the Calabrese," he challenges while resting both his fists on his hips and standing his ground.

(Y/N) slumps her shoulders and sighs in defeat, "Portobello it is then." She proceeds to place their order over the phone while walking into the open-plan kitchen.

After hanging up and placing her phone facedown on the counter (Y/N) slumps her tired body against the cool kitchen counter, resting her elbows on the surface and rubbing her face tiredly.

Alan walks up behind her and envelopes her in his arms while suggestively pushing his groin against her arse that is sticking in the air.

"Alaaaan..." she draws his name out in a low warning whisper.

"(Y/N)..." he retorts in her ear in his low husky voice, grinding deeper into her.

"We have had sex every night... And every morning... All week long..." she says through raggedy breaths as she attempts to resist her own urges.

"You promised me we can have a quiet night in tonight since Aly's out of the house," she pleads with him over her shoulder.

Without resistance, he places a sweet kiss in the crook of her neck and slightly pulls away in order to give her space to adjust as she stands back upright.

"Thank you," she breathes rather disappointingly.

"The pizza will be ready in 15 minutes. Would you mind going to pick it up, please?"

She asks as she turns around in his embrace and stares lovingly into his chestnut orbs, linking her arms around his neck.

He plants a kiss on her lips and lingers close as they pull apart. "For you, my love, I'll do... anything," he drawls dramatically, and (Y/N) can feel his hot breath on her moist lips.

She chuckles. "It's just pizza, Al. I'm not asking you for a kidney," she jokes and leaves for their bedroom.

(Y/N) steps into the master bedroom and sighs while shaking her head.

"I forgot I have _two_ children," she mumbles to herself as she grabs the laundry basket.

She walks over to the lounge chair and places Alan's dirty clothes - which he had promised he'd put away on Monday - in the laundry basket. She walks across the room and bends down to pick up the trail of socks and shirts he left laying on the floor.

She walks into the en-suite bathroom and places the laundry basket in the provided space. She hangs the large white towels back up on the metal hooks behind the door. She also hangs Alan's navy bathrobe back on its hook.

She walks back into the bedroom and over to the large windows overlooking the already darkening city of London. She closes the blinds and pulls the curtains shut, causing the room to go pitch black instantly. She takes a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

She cautiously attempts to walk over to the bedside table with her arms stretched out in front of her in the dark. She stubs her pinky toe against the base of the bed, sending a jolt of pain through her body causing her to lose balance and stumble forward onto the bed.

"Ffffffffffuuuuuu....." she breathes in an attempt not to swear as she clutches her barefoot, rubbing the affected area. She can feel the throbbing slowly decrease little by little as she keeps rubbing her toe.

She rolls on her back, sits up and fingers the bedside table until she finds the switch for the lamp, switching it on. It projects a warm soft glow over the room.

She stands back up and neatly pulls the thick white comforter back while placing all the decorative pillows on a nearby lounge chair. She walks over to the dresser and takes out a pair of red and black plaid long flannel bottoms and a comfy white long sleeve t-shirt. She decides to have a quick hot shower before the proceedings tonight in order to loosen up her aching muscles.

Alan pushes through the door of the pizzeria with his keys and cellphone in hand. The temperature inside of the shop is a lot toastier compared to the chilly evening London breeze outside. Alan inconspicuously eyes the multiple customers that are seated throughout the pizzeria enjoying their freshly prepared pizzas.

"Order for Rickman," Alan says lowly to the young man behind the counter. He pulls his wallet from his pants pocket and decides on his RBS card, handing it to the lad. The owner of Rudy's and a close friend of the family steps out from the back and comes to greet Alan.

"Al, my friend, how are you?" he asks chivalrous while shaking Alan's hand.

"I'm well, Anton, how are you?"

"Couldn't be better. How is the family?" Anton enquires.

"They're both good. Aly is having her first sleepover at Sheila's and the cousins tonight, in fact," Alan says proudly.

"Aaaah. I'll be sure to send some pizzas over there. Free of charge, of course," he winks at Alan.

Alan chuckles, "thanks, Ant."

Without having Anton see, Alan indicates to the young man at the till to add those pizzas to his account.

"How about we pop out for a quick pint, hey Al?" Anton requests.

"Ah, not tonight, sorry Ant. My missus and I have plans for a quiet night in," Alan politely declines.

Anton playfully throws his hands up in surrender. "Some other night then?"

Just then the ring of a bell indicates the pizza is on the hotline and Anton turns around to grab Alan's order. He hands the large box over the counter to Alan.

Alan shoves his wallet back in his pants pocket and takes the box from Anton.

"Sure. Actually, you should come by for dinner sometime. I'll have (Y/N) make you your favourite." Alan offers kindly.

"I would appreciate that, thank you. Have a good night, Al, and send my regards to (Y/N)!" Anton calls after Alan on his way out the door.

As (Y/N) walks out of the bathroom freshly showered and dressed in pajamas, Alan walks into the bedroom carrying the large pizza box and two wine glasses.

"Nice, Mr. Smartypants. I see wine glasses, but I see no wine." (Y/N) challenges playfully with both hands resting on her hips.

Alan lifts a silver eyebrow and purses his lips before placing the glasses on his bedside table and setting the pizza on the turned-down bed. He pulls the wine bottle from under his arm and gives his wife a knowing look.

"You're so lazy!" She scoffs and rolls her eyes playfully.

"You'd rather have the burden of carrying all those things than having to make two trips..." (Y/N) breathes in disbelief.

Alan walks over to his dresser and quickly changes into a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose-fitting white t-shirt. (Y/N) couldn't help but steal a look at his naked form while he was getting dressed. Alan makes his way over to his side of the bed.

"No, no, no, Mister. I just cleaned all your clothes off the floor. You do know we have a designated laundry basket for all your dirty clothes, right?"

Alan reluctantly bends down grunting and picks his clothes off the floor while depositing them in the basket in the bathroom. For the second time that night, he makes his way over to the bed.

The couple both fluff their pillows and place them against the headboard. They lean back and Alan pours them each a half a glass of wine to start with. (Y/N) opens the pizza box and takes a big whiff of the warm aroma. She grabs a slice of cheesy pizza and takes a small bite of it, wiping her mouth with a napkin before chewing.

She grabs the television remote from her bedside table with her unoccupied hand, careful not to spill her glass of wine resting on the edge and switches on the tv.

She picks a movie from their Netflix account and presses play.

"Which movie did you decide upon?" Alan asks while leaning forward to grab his own slice of pizza.

"The Ghost Writer," she answers before taking another bite and lying back against the headboard.

"Hm," Alan answers satisfied with her choice and drags the pizza box closer to them, positioning it between them for a better reach.

He leans back against the headboard and stretches his arm around (Y/N) having her rest her head in the crook of his arm. He maneuvers the comforter with his foot, covering both their feet with the warm duvet.

They continue watching the film while eating pizza and finishing off the bottle of wine. After finishing the pizza Alan closes the box and places it on the floor next to his side of the bed.

(Y/N) scoots down lying flat on her back while angling her head on the pillow in order to still see the tv screen. Alan lies on his side and cuddles closer to her side, bending his leg and resting it across her waist.

He sneaks a cold hand under her long sleeve shirt and gently grabs hold of a large warm breast, resting his hand comfortably on it. He slings his free right arm above her head and gently plays with her hair. (Y/N) pulls Alan's hip closer to her body with her left hand and uses her right hand to draw soft indistinct patterns on his leg strewn across her waist.

Halfway through the film (Y/N) feels Alan's hand slump from her head. She cranes her neck to look up at him and sees he'd dozed off, snoring softly. She places a gentle kiss on his lips and returns to watching the movie.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring_. Alan's phone on the bedside table goes off startling him awake. He squints his eyes and reaches haphazardly behind him to grab his phone. (Y/N) looks on and can only giggle at his groggy state.

"Rickman," he answers huskily without checking the caller ID. He rubs his one eye in an attempt to awaken and sits upright.

"Is everything all right?" He asks the person on the other end of the phone call.

"Okay, I'll be there in 20," he ends the call.

"What is it?" (Y/N) enquires worriedly as she too sits upright in the bed.

"It's Sheila. Apparently, Aly got scared during the night and she asked to come home," he says rather disappointed with a sigh.

They were really hoping she would enjoy her first sleepover. She's refused to go on playdates at her friends' houses, always insisting they have it at her house. Alan thought it would be a good idea to have her first sleepover be with family, but he guesses at two-and-a-half years old she's not ready to leave the house for that long just yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry Al," (Y/N) rubs his back comfortingly.

"I know you wanted her to have her first sleepover. Maybe the next time will go better."

He caresses her knee lovingly with his large tubby hand and leans into her to place a kiss on her lips.

"Let me go get our girl," he says with a crooked smile and makes his way to stand up from the bed.

He grabs a thick woolly cardigan from his walk-in closet and throws it on without caring that he's still in his sleepwear.

An hour later (Y/N) hears the front door opening and closing shut. She hears the patter of little feet making their way up the wooden stairs followed by Alan's heavy footsteps.

She scoots over to the middle of the king-sized bed and looks up to see Aly in her pink footy pajamas standing in the doorway. (Y/N) stretches out her arms and Alyson waddles over to her mother while rubbing her eyes.

She picks her little girl up and lies her down next to her on the bed, cuddling her from behind. (Y/N) looks over her left shoulder at the digital clock on Alan's bedside table and sees it's way past her baby's bedtime.

"She'll probably fall asleep in the next 30 minutes," Alan says reassuringly after seeing his wife eyeing the clock. He walks closer kicking off his grey sneakers and places them next to the bed. He places his keys with a clatter on the bedside table and crawls into the bed dragging his aching body next to (Y/N)'s. He wraps his arms around her thick waist from behind and rests his chin on top of her head.

(Y/N) caresses Alan's arm and looks up to give him a goodnight kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight, darling. I love you," she whispers to him after their kiss.

"I love you too," he leans down again and places a soft kiss on his wife's supple lips before switching off the bedside lamp.

They proceed to watch the movie until all three of them fell asleep with the television light shining onto their faces, still softly playing in the background.


End file.
